


Excepciones

by KuromiSeki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiSeki/pseuds/KuromiSeki
Summary: Para alguien como Dong Sicheng no podían existir excepciones, sin embargo, ese hombre de corazón dulce y sonrisa hermosa lo era.Nakamoto Yuta era su única excepción.El inicio de una larga historia.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta





	Excepciones

La luz tenue del foco de la habitación blanca le dio la bienvenida a Yuta de su inconciencia, se sentía mareado y débil. Levantó con cuidado su mano derecha y observó detenidamente la intravenosa que estaba conectada a su muñeca, un líquido transparente bajaba de la bolsa colgada en el atril a su lado. Aún en su cansancio, quería respirar por sí mismo, así que, aunque con un poco de dificultad, se arrancó la mascarilla.

“Estoy vivo”

Estaba vivo. Aún dentro de su mente, el pensamiento sonaba más aliviado e incrédulo que lo que hubiera imaginado..

“Estoy vivo”

Se lo repitió las veces que fueron necesarias para creerse sus propias palabras, de nuevo había desafiado a la muerte.

“¿Por cuánto tiempo más…?”

El chirrido de la oxidada puerta de la habitación llamó de inmediato su atención y dirigió sus ojos castaños a la izquierda.

“¿Uh? ¿Quién es?”

Un atractivo hombre de alta estatura estaba de pie a su lado, no era un doctor, los doctores visten de blanco y ese hombre vestía de negro: camisa, pantalón, gabardina, corbata, incluso su cabello que era de un negro profundo, Yuta casi tuvo el impulso de extender su mano y rozar los mechones para saber si era tan suave como se veía pero el pensamiento se esfumó cuando notó la mirada del extraño, sus ojos eran rojos, compitiendo con el color de la sangre y eran tan brillantes que parecían tener luz propia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Su voz era firme, grave y paralizante. Yuta se sintió completamente indefenso postrado en esa cama de sabrá dios cual hospital y sin conocimiento de su propio estado de salud, sufrió un espasmo y no pudo controlar el temblar de su cuerpo. —No deberías de tener miedo, aunque lo dudes, no pretendo hacerte daño.

El hombre caminó alrededor de la cama hasta llegar al equipo de electrocardiograma, donde empezó a juguetear con los cables que estaban conectados ahí, sus pasos lentos resonaron por la pequeña habitación y su voz volvió a hacer eco.

— ¿Cuál es tu diagnostico? — A pesar de la seriedad de la pregunta, esta no pareció tener el mismo peso, en lugar de su diagnóstico pareciera que preguntaba si el día iba a estar nublado. Yuta mordió su labio inferior y con voz baja y temblorosa respondió a la interrogante del extraño.

—No lo sé, no conozco mi diagnóstico.

— ¿No lo conoces o quieres seguir ignorándolo? — No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse o pensar en la pregunta cuando volvió a hablar — ¿Cuál es tu tiempo estimado de vida? — El cuestionamiento lo lleno de rabia ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto para aparecer de la nada y hacerle esas preguntas?

— ¿Quién eres? — Su voz clara y firme sorprendió al extraño, incluso a Yuta mismo.

—Solo un simple visitante— La sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en su rostro le confirmó a Yuta que ese hombre definitivamente no era de fiar, o al menos alguien normal.

— ¿Eres como un oficinista que le gusta usar trajes caros, lentes de contacto llamativos y visitar extraños en los hospitales?

— ¿Eso es muy raro?

—Un poco, si— tanto Yuta como el visitante rieron, la tensión desapareció un poco y él le pareció a Yuta un poco menos espeluznante. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Dong Sicheng

— Wow, ¿Chino?

—Ajá, de la ciudad de Wenzhou— Había algo en su sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos carmesí que no dejaban tranquilo a Yuta.

— ¿China es lindo? — El joven acercó una silla cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Bueno... Tiene su encanto como cualquier lugar, aunque personalmente prefiero más los países del occidente. La tranquilidad del Oriente me hace pensar demasiado— Yuta solo asintió dándole la razón, tampoco gustaba de lugares demasiado pacíficos, su mente resultaba ser demasiado creativa en esos ambientes.

— ¿Y tú de donde eres? Aunque tienes el acento bien entrenado, definitivamente no eres de Corea— Yuta soltó una carcajada que pronto fue interrumpida por una tos seca.

—Tienes razón, soy Japonés— el hombre silbó como gesto de asombro.

—Una vez estuve ahí, un lugar bonito pero su población es demasiado indiferente.

— ¿En serio? Hace tanto de me fui de allá que no recuerdo tanto de mi país de origen…

“Lo sé, sé que emigraste a Corea a los 13 años, sé que la enfermedad que tratas de ignorar es Leucemia, terminal y que tu diagnóstico de hace 2 años era una esperanza de vida de 6 meses… pero aún no has muerto”

—Llegué aquí a los 13 años, persiguiendo mis sueños, ser un idol.

“Lo sé, sé que hiciste una audición para el gigante del entretenimiento aquí en Corea y viniste completamente solo, sin saber el idioma, sin tener a nadie de confianza, sé que te esforzaste más que nadie hasta que por fin sobresaliste sobre los demás aprendices y te contemplaron para el debut del siguiente grupo novato”

—Estuve entrenando en una empresa bastante importante de Corea por 5 años, casi entro a un grupo sabes, pero pasó una tragedia en mi familia

“Tu padre murió en un accidente de tráfico y tu madre cayó en un shock emocional muy fuerte, tu hermana estaba prácticamente sola y tuviste que volver a Japón por una temporada corta, eso hizo que la empresa te descartara de la línea debut y volviste al inicio”

— Mi hermana es 6 años menor que yo, yo quería que ella tuviera una vida tranquila, así que, en lugar de hacerlos preocupar por el dinero, empecé a intercalar mis entrenamientos como aprendiz con diferentes trabajos, llegaba a tener 3 trabajos diferentes y a veces solo dormía 2 o 3 horas diarias

“Tu hermana te admira demasiado, se esfuerza mucho en sus estudios y está a un par de años de terminar la escuela media, anhela con todo su corazón que vuelvas a casa hecho todo un artista, poder ir a la costa y reír y jugar como cuando eran niños”

—Debe estar preocupada, usualmente le llamo a las 10… Mamá también, espero que no haya tenido otro ataque de ansiedad

“Siempre pones a los demás antes que a ti, siempre te preocupas más por los demás que por ti mismo, tú no te importas. La bondad en tu corazón te impide molestar a los demás con tus problemas, la esperanza de tu corazón te impide ver la realidad correctamente, prefieres vivir en la dulce ignorancia que en la cruel realidad, así son los humanos, es una característica general que cada individuo lleva clavada en su personalidad, evadir los problemas siempre será la principal opción. Es por eso, que hace 2 años, cuando te desmayaste en una práctica de baile y te llevaron al hospital, insistías en que no tenías nada, te negabas a creer el resultado que el doctor te había asegurado: Leucemia en etapa C de Binet, te quedaban 6 meses de vida. Tu solo te levantaste, le sonreíste al médico y saliste, ‘Yo me siento bien' fue tu pensamiento, ‘Si yo me siento bien, no tengo nada, debió ser un error’.

Así fue como evadir tu problema le trajo paz a tu corazón, nadie se enteró, no volviste a ver al médico hasta hace un par de meses que volviste a desmayarte, el resultado fue el mismo, te volviste a negar hasta el día de hoy que regresaste a esa camilla y quizás por última vez. Tu vida estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, no podrás volver a tu dormitorio para molestar a tu compañero de cuarto con apariencia de conejito, no podrás ir al cumpleaños de tu amigo Mark la próxima semana, no podrás ver a tu hermana graduarse, no podrás ver el hermoso atardecer en la cálida playa a la que tu hermana quiere ir, ni podrás recibir esa noticia el día de mañana que por fin estarás en la línea debut del siguiente grupo… No… no podrás…”

— Oh, espera, ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre y ya te estoy contando mi vida.

—No es necesario, Nakamoto Yuta, ya no tenemos tiempo para las presentaciones— Su voz sonó sin vida, contrarrestando el tono juguetón que había tenido antes.

— ¿Cómo sabes...? —

—Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos más tiempo— Tuvo miedo, muy dentro de él, Yuta empezaba a entender la situación, no estaba listo para irse, no.

— ¿Quién eres? — La misma pregunta de hace rato se volvió a repetir, pero esta vez no fue clara y firme, sino, resignada y temblorosa.

Y esta vez. La respuesta fue sincera.

—La muerte— El joven japonés sonrió para sus adentros y cerró lentamente los ojos mientras escuchaba el intenso sonar del electrocardiograma anunciar que su corazón ya no latía. Su hora de partir había llegado.

(***)

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Sicheng? ¡Hace más de un año que debiste llevarte esa alma!— Un hombre que aparentaba estar en los inicios de sus 20’s le gritó a la joven muerte, que veía desde el edificio vecino la ventana de Yuta, Sicheng solo sonrió e ignoró al chico.

La muerte no solo es una, son muchas almas que tomaron el trágico papel que conlleva esa responsabilidad. Siempre deben ser imparciales, son los jueces de la vida. No pueden tener excepciones. —¿Cuánto tiempo más, Sicheng?, Un alma debe ser recogida sea cual sea su historia, es nuestro trabajo, esas personas descansaran en paz una vez que hayan muerto, Sicheng, todas desean la muerte— Sicheng negó levemente con la sonrisa aún pintada en su rostro y miró al chico.

—No, yo también creía lo mismo, Ten, pero no, él es diferente, él aún tiene muchas metas por cumplir, él tiene anhelos por alcanzar y mientras sea así… Yo le daré el tiempo necesario— Ten bufó pero ya no dio replica alguna, solo caminó hasta la orilla para sentarse con Sicheng donde observó a un durmiente Yuta que apretaba entre sus manos un sobre amarillo.

—Aun así… deberías ser mucho más discreto o los demás se darán cuenta.

— ¿Cuenta de qué?

—Que él es tu excepción. El chico que logró enamorar a la muerte.

(***)

Abrió los ojos con un pánico descomunal solo para darse cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación.

“¿La muerte de verdad estuvo aquí?”

No tuvo que pensar mucho cuando un sobre amarillo doblado en sus manos llamó su atención, lo desdobló con cuidado y sacó un papel blanco, era una nota. Tuvo que leerla una y otra vez ya que su mente no podía procesar las palabras en el papel.

En tinta negra y perfecta caligrafía estaban escritas 4 palabras:

“Disfruta tu nueva oportunidad”

Sacó la hoja restante que parecía ser una carta del hospital.

_“Paciente: Nakamoto Yuta_

_Motivo: Error de diagnóstico”_

Yuta lloró de felicidad durante horas.

**_“¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?_ **

**_¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> Esto está planeado para ser el inicio de una saga, espero no caer en la procrastinación y poder lograr lo que deseo con esta historia c:
> 
> En fin. 
> 
> ¡Gracias y espero leerlos pronto!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
